Stellae Cruoris
by Solei Dantes
Summary: La primera assassin entrenada por el gran y legendario Altaïr.
1. Danae

Ok… pausados todos los fanfics y cree uno nuevo que tengo meses que quería escribir y no tenía la historia ^^"

Pero ahora aquí está.

Aquellos que estén esperando la actualización de los otros fanfics, no esperán mucho más. Lo prometo (:

A leer

* * *

><p><strong>Danae<strong>

Arriba de la atalaya más alta de Masyaf se encuentraba el líder de los Assassin, el legendario Assassin, ejemplo de las nuevas generaciones. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Pero para el líder del clan ni toda Tierra Santa era suficiente. Ni para mí tampoco. Siempre vigilando, viajando y conociendo nuevos lugares, llevando a cabo diferentes y peligrosas misiones. Desde pequeña me atraía todo ese misterio de otras ciudades, otros países, complejos, distintos al nuestro, llenos de extravagancia y belleza.

-Sería un honor llevarte conmigo, pequeña, pero no puedo ir cuidando de ti además de cuidarme la espalda- me decía con una ternura casi imperceptible.

-¡Entonces entréneme!- le exigía

-¡Danaé!- Exclamaban mis padres o mis abuelos al oír a la pequeña de 6 años alzarle la voz al gran maestro.

-Jaja. No, no déjala. Ella tiene razón. ¿Cómo podrá cuidarse si no tiene el conocimiento de defensa necesario?- les contestaba tranquilamente.

Un día,el gran Altaïr llegó con una noticia que a mi familia y a mí nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Pequeña, serás la primera-

-¿La primera? ¿La primera qué?- pregunté confundida.

-La primera Assassin que no sea un hombre, sino una mujer- Contestó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Las reacciones de mi familia fueron extrañas. Mi padre se quedó boquiabierto. Mi madre se desmayó. Mi abuelo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿De veras?- apenas pude formular la pregunta.

-Claro que sí. He recorrido el mundo, y está cambiando. Las cosas son tan diferentes de cuando era joven. Entre esas cosas, he visto un cambio en la forma de ser de las mujeres. En Europa, son más atrevidas y tienen mayor presencia en los lugares donde frecuentaba.- explicó mientras tomaba asiento, pues supuso, desde antes, que no era tan fácil convencer de este cambio tan importante a las primeras personas que serían parte de este.

-¡Pero solo es una niña!- reclamó mi abuelo –Una niña no tiene la fuerza de un hombre, mucho menos la inteligencia- este último comentario me hizo enfurecer. Por supuesto que no podía decir ni hacer nada en contra de mi abuelo, era una falta gravísima de respeto. No tengo la necesidad de decir que me castigarían duramente para que aprendiera mi lección, así como habían hecho con mis hermanos mayores cuando no obedecían las antiguas reglas y modales que nos enseñaron nuestros padres.

-¿Eso crees? Mírala, mira sus puños. Sus nudillos ya están blancos. –No noté que había apretado mis manos en ese momento- Se nota que quiere lanzarte un golpe –El gran maestro me sorprendió, fue como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-¡Lo siento mucho, señor! No volverá a pasar- me disculpe lo más rápido que pude pero no podía evitar pensar que me castigarían más tarde.

-Jaja tranquila, niña- dijo Altaïr, mientras se agachaba para quedar a mi altura- Quiero mostrarle a tu abuelo, que estos pequeños puños tuyos –tomó mis manos entre las suyas- son iguales que los de cualquier otro Assassin. ¡Incluso podrías ser mejor!-

Estoy segura que al oír esto mis ojos brillaron como jamás lo habían hecho. ¡Yo! ¡La mejor Assassin! ¡Yo Assassin! ¡Oh, Alá! Esto era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Pero dicho y hecho. Altaïr, el gran y legendario maestro, me entrenó durante los siguientes diez años. Me enseñó a moverme, a utilizar la espada, las cuchillas, me enseño a apuntar y dar en el blanco sin fallar alguna vez. El entrenamiento fue difícil, pero pude con ello. Pude soportar como cualquier niño todas las pruebas físicas que me imponía. Terminaba exhausta, pero siempre amanecía con ganas de más.

Me enseñó todo. Desmintió y confirmó todo aquello que se contaba sobre él: las leyendas, sus habilidades, sus acciones. Todo quedó guardado en mi memoria

-Danae, te recuerdo que las historias que te cuente, no puedes decírselas a nadie- me advertía siempre que comenzaba a contar alguna de sus maravillosas anécdotas – ¿Prometes guardar estos secretos con tu vida?-

-Lo prometo, señor- juraba obedientemente.

Cuando cumplí 16, mi entrenamiento comenzó a ser práctico. Me encomendaba misiones, asesinatos discretos, en otras ciudades, escapar sin ser detectada. Todo era posible para mí. No había una sola misión que no realizara (o no pidiera). Los demás Assassins, los jóvenes y los no tan jóvenes, me miraban con desprecio muchas veces. Era ya una mujer y además era tan peligrosa como ellos. O eso creían.

-Danae, querida, has hecho bien todo lo aquí mandado. Has servido bien al clan y a tus hermanos. Ahora, te enseñaré una nueva técnica. Algo que te será tan útil como la fuerza en tus brazos y piernas- Altaïr casi siempre era misterioso cuando se trataba de una nueva enseñanza.

-Estoy lista, señor- afirmé orgullosa.

-Muy bien, sígueme-

Subimos a la terraza del castillo. Hay no había nada, solo el horizonte y unas cuantas aves. Sin embargo, seguí a mi maestro hasta la orilla de piedra que bordeaba el límite del suelo de piedra. Subió al merlón más próximo y le imité._ (N/A: si yo sé, ¿qué es esto? Si dibujan como yo los castillos, siempre ponen una serie de __-_-_-__ o algo así en las torrecitas, bueno, lo que no es hoyo, eso es el merlón)_

-Dime, querida ¿qué ves allá abajo?- preguntó con la verdadera intención de escuchar mi respuesta.

Debajo de nosotros se encontraba el patio de armas, donde se encontraba otro maestro enseñando a los discípulos a blandir sus espadas, además de otras cosas.

-Veo a un maestro y a mis hermanos, señor- le respondí aún sin saber el propósito de la pregunta

-Exactamente. Esos son tus hermanos. Pero ahora quiero que cierres los ojos un momento.- obedecí y cerré los párpados- Ahora quiero que te concentres, piensa en tu alma y en quiénes están allá abajo- en ese momento su voz era el mar en calma, sentí un calor en mi interior, pero lo ignoré- Ahora… quiero que abras los ojos rápidamente- me ordenó

Al abrirlos, mi visión era borrosa, veía manchas luminosas y humanoides en lo que debía ser el patio, abajo, moviéndose…

-¿Qué es esto?- sorprendida, cerré los ojos un instante y los volví a abrir. Las manchas habían desaparecido. Volvía a ver con claridad.

-Esto, querida, es lo que se llama vista de águila. Creo que esto es lo último que te enseñaré. Tu entrenamiento terminará cuando domines está técnica que ha pasado de generación en generación.- dijo Altaïr – oh… y otra cosa.- Bajó del merlón y volvió adentro. Caminé tras él y frente al escritorio, en medio de papiros, libros, y otras cosas, había una caja de madera oscura de tamaño medio.

-Abréla- dijo al depositar la caja en mis manos. No estaba demasiado pesada. No sabía que podía ser.

Sentí que el corazón me subía a la garganta. Sentí una emoción fuerte recorrer mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo. Eran las cuchillas ocultas que usó el gran maestro hace tantos años, pero más nuevas, más finas, ligerísimas como una pluma, cada hoja grabada con un diseño de finas ramas y hojas a lo largo del filo de la navaja.

-¡Son preciosas!- exclamé

-Considéralas un regalo, las mandé hacer especialmente para ti-

-Gracias, maestro- hice una pequeña reverencia para mostrar mi respeto y gratitud.

-Creo que ahora que estamos solos puedes llamarme abuelo, pequeña- al terminar la petición, Altaïr, mi abuelo, me abrazó.

-Gracias, abuelo- le dije devolviendo el abrazo

-Feliz cumpleaños. Ahora que tienes 18 años, eres una mujer. Y toda una Assassin ejemplar-

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?<p>

Como verán, el fanfic no tiene nombre aún…

no se me ocurre qué ponerle de nombre .

¿Alguna sugerencia, a pesar de que no tienen tanta información?

**¿Review?**


	2. La derrota

Ok el fic ya tiene nombre xB

Son dos palabras en latín, y la verdad no se si se diga así lo que quise decir, pero bueno :3

Espero les agrade este cap (a quien lo lea) :B

_Disclaimer (que aun no entiendo pk lo pongo si es fanfiction): Assassin Creed no me pertenece, solo la historia y el personaje Danae_

* * *

><p><strong>La derrota<strong>

-Ven-

El patio de armas se quedó en silencio mientras Altaïr pedía permiso para usarlo. El maestro encargado detuvo todo entrenamiento para dejarnos entrar.

-¿Maestro?- no podía creerlo… ¿lucharía con él?

-Ven, querida- me dijo ya dentro del círculo. Obediente, brinqué la división del espacio entre mi maestro y yo.

Todos mis hermanos cuchicheaban entre ellos, nadie creía posible que yo hubiera puesto un pie dentro de ese espacio. O los dos al mismo tiempo ya que había saltado dentro.

_¡Pero eres una niña! ¡No deberías estar aquí!_

-Dentro de la hermandad - comenzó a declamar Altaïr –Danae, se ha ganado el derecho de presumir sus habilidades, sus virtudes y más. Por lo que probará ante ustedes su destreza. Confirmen que no les miento cuando les digo que no he cometido un error en hacerla mi discípula-

Sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Acaso me había defendido de los que hablaban a mis espaldas -y no tan a mis espaldas-?

_No es correcto que una joven quiera ser una Assassin. Eso es cosa de hombres _

-Peleará conmigo, como si no fuera su maestro. Como si fuera su enemigo- continuó explicando(me) el legendario Assassin. –No contendré mis ataques, ni tendré miedo de lastimarla, porque es tan fuerte como cualquiera aquí presente. Puede defenderse, utilizar su fuerza, luchar y sobrevivir- Escuchar todo esto me llenaba de emoción y de miedo al mismo tiempo. ¿Le vencería? ¿Pensaba en realidad mi abuelo que YO le vencería a EL? ¿A _EL_ LEGENDARIO ASSASSIN? La oscura mirada de mi abuelo me dio confianza. En silencio me decía que todo estaría bien, que estaba preparada para esto.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó

_No estás lista para asesinar a alguien. No eres una Assassin. Nunca lo serás_

-Estoy lista, maestro- le dije en un tono que hasta me sorprendí a mí misma. No pensé sonar tan segura de mí misma.

-Hermano, unas espadas- pidió Altaïr al otro maestro, que estaba tan impresionado como los demás.

Las espadas llegaron con facilidad a nuestras manos. Pero en cuanto mi mano sintió el mango de la espada, Altaïr inició sus ataques. Bloqueé a duras penas sus estocadas, pero mi mano jamás vaciló. De repente sentí que mi espalda chocó con algo. ¡Me estaba acorralando! Subí al barandal y salté sobre su cabeza, evadiendo el filo de la espada. Caí dando una vuelta en el aire, para tomarle ventaja e intentar atacarle ahora. Mis ataques fueron rápidos, pero sus bloqueos eran fuertes. Se recuperó en un momento y comenzó de nuevo a acorralarme.

Sin darme cuenta, bloqueé mal uno de sus ataques. La fuerza que le impuso a la espada me hizo tener que doblar las rodillas, cayendo al suelo. No podía seguir sosteniendo la espada por el mango, haría que mi propia espada me cortara la cara. Tomé el filo con mi otra mano y empujé hacia donde estaba Altaïr, tratando de repeler su ataque. Sentí como la espada cortaba mi carne y cómo resbalaba la sangre por mi brazo, pero no era importante. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, esperando no partir mi mano en dos, sostuve la espada y pateé a Altaïr en el estómago, logrando por fin recuperar algo de espacio y levantarme. Seguimos chocando nuestras espadas en una lucha sin tregua, olvidándonos de todo, incluso que éramos sangre de la misma sangre.

De alguna manera, pude hacerle caer al derribarle con una de mis piernas. Le ataque mientras estaba en el suelo, aunque de igual manera rodó para alejarse de mi arma y volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto. En un acercamiento peligroso, pude observar que había logrado herirle, aunque solo fue una pequeña cortada en el pómulo derecho.

No podía oír nada más que el choque del acero contra el acero. No podía perder de vista a mi contrincante. Pero era muy fuerte. Era muy rápido. No había manera de vencerle. Estaba perdiendo. Lo sentía en cada golpe.

_Una mujer es demasiado blanda para pelear._

En ese momento de distracción, Altaïr golpeó mi pecho tan fuerte, que me hizo llegar al otro extremo del maldito círculo y caí de rodillas, llevando mis manos a la fuente de mi dolor. Me olvidé de todo por un instante, solo sentí mi pérdida de aire, el posible rompimiento de algún hueso dentro de mí y el dolor que implicaba. Un quejido salió de mi garganta mientras veía cómo se acercaba Altaïr para atravesarme con su espada.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca de mí, lanzó una estocada directa a mi cuerpo. Y entonces vi una oportunidad: justo antes de que la espada tocara mi cuerpo, me doblé de tal forma que mi espalda quedó apoyada contra el suelo, de alguna forma me escurrí por debajo de las piernas de Altaïr, golpeé en el hueco de sus rodillas, mi pie casi por instinto lanzó una patada a su cara, volviéndolo a poner en el piso, y lo obligué a levantar su cabeza, poniendo su cuello entre el filo de mi espada y mi cuerpo.

El silencio era temible y profundo. Nadie podía creerlo. Ni yo. Había ganado. ¡LE HABÍA GANADO! Altaïr soltó su espada lentamente. Observé su pecho moviéndose en un tranquilo compás, como si no hubiera peleado, como si no estuviese en peligro de muerte, opuesto al mío, que trataba de tomar todo el aire que podía.

-Si ella puede vencerme ¿no creen que es suficiente prueba de que es una Assassin?-

Por un dulce y eterno segundo, todo fue silencio.

-Danae, puedes ya bajar tu espada- dijo en voz baja Altaïr.

Sentí tanta paz en ese silencio que me había olvidado que Altaïr seguía amenazado por la espada. La retiré, dejando una marca roja en su cuello. No le había cortado, solo había hecho bastante presión al aprisionarlo.

Altaïr se levantó sin mirarme. Regresó la espada al hermano que se la había prestado, y le imité. Salimos del patio de armas sin pronunciar palabra y nos dirigimos como si nada a la biblioteca del castillo.

Ya seguros de las miradas, mi abuelo se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró.

-¡Abuelo!-

-Tranquila, pequeña. Estoy bien- dijo colocando una mano sobre sus ojos.

-¿No te lastimé?- le pregunté preocupada. ¿Le habría lastimado gravemente?

-No, claro que no. Pienso que yo te lastimé más a ti. ¿Estás bien?- ya no recordaba el fuerte golpe en el pecho.

-Creo que sí abuelo. Más tarde iré a que mi madre me revise.- le contesté

-Jajaja se llevará un buen susto, no creo que no te deje marca- soltó de buen humor

Sonreí ante el pensamiento de ver a mi madre asustada por el moretón que ahora debe de estarse formando.

-De verdad estás lista, Danae- me dijo sonriendo –Lo único que debo enseñarte ahora es a manejar correctamente tu regalo de cumpleaños y a utilizar la visión de águila. Cuando lo domines totalmente, te daré una misión importante, peligrosa, pero que sin duda lograrás completar.

Sentí que el corazón trataba de salirme por la garganta. Mi misión. Llegó la hora de ser legendaria.


End file.
